<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Machine Gun Kiss by NebulaPro2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450679">Machine Gun Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaPro2/pseuds/NebulaPro2'>NebulaPro2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm trying my best, Luna is my oc please be gentle with him, M/M, Machine Gun Kiss songfic, OOC warning, Please Don't Kill Me, Songfic, Top Hanzo Shimada, Yes I know that's the name of the cabaret singer, my writing sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaPro2/pseuds/NebulaPro2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Hanzo have been dating, but the two haven't even so much as held hands, facing problems in their relationship, Luna needs to come to understand what he wants, and also make Hanzo see how much he truly loves him, and all it takes is one singular song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s), Hanzo Shimada/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Machine Gun Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really? This is the song that we’re doing? But... it’s so old...” Luna said, looking at the monitor of the screen in front of him. “Also... a rock song? Are you sure about this Ceasar?” He asked the taller man in front of him. Ceasar clapped his hands together and smiled widely.  </p><p>“Of course, Luna! Think about it, you’re singing a song that many people hold near and dear to their hearts!” Ceasar explained. “And think about it, you’re appealing to an arena filled with a bunch of sweaty guys who like a video game from over a century ago, gamers are notoriously easy to please, so you just got to sing the song and they’ll fall in love with who?” Ceasar stopped for dramatic effect. “Why that’s our lovable, adorable, and marketable Luna, that’s who!” He said, waving his hands around. Luna sighed and slumped his shoulders.  </p><p>“But... ‘Machine Gun Kiss’?” Luna asked. “It sounds like a really passionate song; I’m not used to singing that type of stuff.” Luna explained bringing his hand to his chest.  </p><p>“Well, you really should’ve thought about that before you agreed to do the performance, huh?” Ceasar said rather harshly. “That’s kind of your fault for not thinking, and besides, this is a chance to get out of your comfort zone, go for a song with a little edge.” Ceasar added, finishing his sentence with some emphasis.  </p><p>“Not thinking? You’re the one who signed me up for this!” Luna said tilting his head in confusion. “I never said a word about this!” Luna finished; an awkward silence befell the two men before Ceasar clapped his hands together and ushered Luna out without a word. “Ceasar! What about the song?” Luna asked. </p><p>“Figure it out Luna~” He called out from his office. The popstar sighed and headed towards the elevator, grumbling to himself.  </p><p>….................................................................................................................................................................... </p><p>Luna sat at a table with his friend Hana Song, better known to rest of the world as D.Va. Luna and Hana sat across from each other, having a conversation over some nice and fresh chocolate chip cookies.  </p><p>“Yeah, so... I’m doing a song called ‘Machine Gun Kiss’.” Luna said. “It’s for SEGA, they want me to perform it at one of my concerts... Or something...” He added. “And my manager signed me up for it.” </p><p>“Oh? You’re doing a song from ‘Yakuza’?” Hana asked. </p><p>“You know the game, Hana?” Luna asked, Hana replied with an emphatic nod.  </p><p>“Yep, I remember when someone asked me to stream it once for a charity event, everything in that game was so dated, it was like I was looking into a portal of what the world used to be like!” Hana said. “But that game is super retro these days! It’s one of those cult classics people talk about!” She explained. “Well, I guess it’s not really a cult classic but-” She was cut off by Luna putting his hand up to silence her.  </p><p>“That’s nice and all Hana, but like... have you heard it? It’s so not the type of music that I sing.” Luna said, sticking a cookie in his mouth. “I usually do Idol Pop.” He said through a cookie in his mouth. “Rock songs aren’t something I do a whole lot.” He finished. </p><p>“Well, I can’t really help you much there, sorry.” Hana said, crossing her arms. “Hopefully you’ll get good in time for the concert.” Hana said, before getting up and leaving Luna alone with a plate filled with cookies.  </p><p>“Gee, thanks Hana...” Luna said to himself as he watched Hana walk away. “Thanks for nothing...” He muttered underneath his breath. Luna popped another cookie in his mouth, his phone vibrated with a text. It was from Hanzo, it read: </p><p>“At the usual spot.” - Hanzo Shimada </p><p>Luna tilted his head in confusion before rising from his seat to meet Hanzo... taking two or... maybe five cookies along with him. </p><p>….................................................................................................................................................................... </p><p>Hanzo sat on the hill, a cherry blossom tree looming over him. Clad in his blue yukata, he took a small sip from the cup of warm tea in his hand. Hanzo looked over his shoulder, and saw Luna walking towards him, he blushed when he saw Luna in his deep magenta yukata, a simple yet... strangely elegant look. Hanzo cleared his throat and directed his attention back to his tea.  </p><p>“Good Evening, Luna.” He said curtly, Luna chuckled as he sat down beside the elder Shimada brother. “You... look beautiful today.” He said underneath his breath.  </p><p>“Oh, uh... Thanks Hanzo.” Luna replied with a smile.  </p><p>“Thank you for finding the time to meet me here.” Hanzo said, taking another sip of his tea. “I understand that you are... quite busy. What with your Idol activities and your tasks for Overwatch." He explained further. </p><p>“Hanzo, I always take time out of my day to see you.” Luna replied with a smile. “It shouldn’t be that big a surprise that I’d meet you here!” He added with a small laugh.  </p><p>“Well yes, but even if we’ve been together for quite some time... It would still be improper of me to not thank you for making such sacrifices.” Hanzo said properly, earning a much louder laugh from Luna.  </p><p>“Why the sudden summon?” Luna asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.  </p><p>“Oh... Well, I felt that on a day like this, some... company would be nice.” Hanzo explained, a light shade of red creeping onto his face. </p><p>“Oh? That’s understandable... wait...” Luna said, pausing for a moment. “Did you just say you texted me because you were lonely?” Luna asked. </p><p>“N-No-” Hanzo stammered. “I-I simply wanted to enjoy your company. That is all.” Hanzo said indignantly.  </p><p>“Sure, you did~” Luna said, nudging the archer teasingly, Luna chuckled and leaned on Hanzo’s shoulder. He moved his hand to set it on top of Hanzo’s, a light shade of red beginning to show across his face. Hanzo moved his hand away from Luna’s, turning away from the idol. “Still?” Luna asked, Hanzo let out a melancholy sigh and hanged his head.  </p><p>“...Yes.” Hanzo said simply. “Luna... I really do like you, but... I feel that I am not someone worthy of love.” He continued. “I have done terrible things. My past is stained with blood, and... there’s no telling if my future will be absent of any bloodshed...” Hanzo paused, clenching his fists. “And... I can’t guarantee you will be safe.” He finished; Luna remained silent. The soft howling of the wind being the only sound between them. Hanzo got to his feet without a word and stretched his arms. “I must be going...” Hanzo said.  </p><p>“Oh... I’ll see you then...” Luna said as Hanzo walked off in the distance. ‘Hanzo...’ He thought to himself as he sat on the hill. The sky now dyed a striking scarlet. </p><p>…..................................................................................................................................................................... </p><p>“Machine Gun Kiss, let’s just fall in love!” Luna sang the last sustained note as a powerful guitar solo raged on along with his voice. Luna struck a finishing pose as the music stopped. He groaned as he relaxed his shoulders, massaging them gently. Ceasar sat with his legs crossed in a metal chair. </p><p>“Nice job Luna.” Ceasar said. “If this was your first performance.” He finished. Luna groaned in response and threw his head back in frustration.  </p><p>“This isn’t as easy as it looks Ceasar.” Luna said.  </p><p>“It’s not.” Ceasar responded simply. “But that’s why you’re doing it, and I’m not.” He added, Luna sighed out in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. “The problem is that your voice lacks the passion needed for this song.” Ceasar said. “You need more passion, more energy!” He exclaimed, Ceasar motioned widely with his arms. </p><p>“Any idea on how to do that?” Luna said looking to the side. He didn’t even pay attention to the response Ceasar gave him. Luna thought back to his time with Hanzo on the hill, and the conversation that the two had. </p><p>“Luna! Are you even listening?!” Ceasar called, his voice broke Luna out of his deep thinking. Luna looked at Ceasar, startled and confused. </p><p>“Sorry... what did you say?” Luna asked, Ceasar sighed in frustration and turned his back to Luna sitting in his chair.  </p><p>“Luna, this is a really important performance. You should really take this seriously, you’re a big deal now kid, and you can’t afford to give a half-assed performance.” Ceasar started, Luna nodded his head in response to Ceasar’s words. “You’ve worked too hard for you to throw it all away just because a song is “too hard”.” He added, Ceasar leaned back in his chair and pressed the play button on the music player. A hard rock song filled the room as the song started once again. “One more time, get this one out before lunch!” He called out. Luna sighed and continued to perform the song once again. </p><p>….. </p><p>Torch sat in his living room, the theme song to his favorite show playing confidently as he watched the television happily. Before the show could start properly, a frustrated knock came at the door. He groaned in exasperation and got up from his seat on the couch. He opened the door and on the other side stood Luna, looking absolutely frustrated. Torch sighed and looked down at his adopted son. </p><p>“What happened, Hanzo troubles?” He asked.  </p><p>“No... well... yeah, but it’s not just that.” Luna replied.  </p><p>“Should I make some tea?” Torch asked in response, leaning against the door frame. </p><p>“Yes please...” Luna said with a sigh. </p><p>“Your favorite?” Torch asked, turning his back to Luna and heading towards the kitchen.  </p><p>“That would be wonderful...” Luna said, walking into the house and sitting down on the house. </p><p>Luna and Torch sat on the couch together, both holding a cup of black tea with honey. They both put down their cups on the table in front of them. </p><p>“So, what’s wrong?” Torch asked, looking over to Luna. The idol took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. </p><p>“Literally everything.” Luna stated, he began telling Torch about his difficulties with the performance, and all the problems he was having with Hanzo. While Luna ranted, Torch nodded his head periodically. Luna let out a huff and finished his rant.  </p><p>“Well, that’s a lot to deal with.” Torch said, in response Luna scoffed. </p><p>“Yeah, no kidding.” Luna replied, rolling his eyes.  </p><p>“Hm... you said it’s a love song, right?” Torch asked, Luna nodded his head, taking a sip of his tea.  </p><p>“Maybe you should think about something you love.” Torch offered. “Y’know, as much as I hate to say this but... you could think about Hanzo.” He added. “You care about him a lot, don’t you?” Torch asked, Luna nodded. “So, maybe you should visualize that you’re singing the song to just him?” He mused; Luna eyes widened in surprise.  </p><p>“Visualize...” Luna repeated, he had a sudden realization and he stood up with a new found determination. “I’ve got it!” Luna shouted. Now rushing to the front door. “Thanks Dad, love you!” Luna said, rushing out the door. Torch didn’t even look in the direction of the idol while he collected the cups on the table in front of him.  </p><p>“Love you too, princess, break a leg!” He called out to his adopted son. Torch then took a sip of his tea and cringed as he felt the hot liquid burn his tongue. “Damn it.” </p><p>….................................................................................................................................................................... </p><p>Luna sat in his dressing room, clad in his performance clothes. He looked over himself one last time and ran a finger through his silky strawberry blonde hair one last time, he nodded in confirmation, his curls bouncing lightly as he stood up and turned to the door of his dressing room. Almost on cue, a knock came from the door. </p><p>“Luna, 30 minutes till showtime.” The producer said, Luna walked out of his room and was met with Ceasar who walked along with him.  </p><p>“Luna, babe! You ready for the show tonight?” He asked, walking briskly to match Luna’s pace. “Remember, passion, give it to ‘em nice and hard!” Ceasar said, putting emphasis on the final words.  </p><p>“Yeah, I think I know exactly what I’m going to do for it.” Luna said, briefly looking at Ceasar before continuing to walk. He said a quiet and polite ‘excuse me’ before he collided with two technicians, avoiding contact with them all together, both of them wished him good luck.  </p><p>“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Ceasar said as they neared the stage.  </p><p>“Don’t worry, I know exactly what I’m doing.” Luna started. “I always do after all~” He finished with a wink, Ceasar playfully rolled his eyes and gave his client a pat on the back.  </p><p>…................................................................................................................................................................. </p><p>“Y’know Han’ I’m still pretty shocked you wanted to come to this place.” McCree said, taking a seat beside the archer. “You usually turn your nose to events like this.” He added, removing his hat from where it sat on his head. “Especially for something related to video games, usually that’s Genji’s thing.” McCree said, getting comfortable in his chair.  </p><p>“Hm? It shouldn’t be that surprising... is it?” Hanzo asked, looking at McCree. “I too enjoy music, Jesse.” He said, turning his attention towards the empty stage. “It would make perfect sense that I would attend an event like this.” He finished. </p><p>“I guess.” McCree responded, he smirked and then nudged Hanzo’s shoulder. “Is it because Luna’s performin’?” McCree asked, Hanzo blushed a deep shade of crimson and clenched his fist.  </p><p>“N-No, it is not.” Hanzo said indignantly, he cleared his throat and continued to speak. “Even if it was I-” Hanzo stopped periodically to really think about what he was going to say, even though he knew full well McCree would tease him no matter what he responded with. “As I’ve stated before. I am simply here to enjoy the music, Luna’s... appearance on this show has nothing to do with it.” He said, the blush still readily apparent on his face.  </p><p>“Pfft, okay Han’.” McCree said with a scoff. “Better not let Luna hear you say that.” He teased with a smile. Hanzo shot McCree a threatening glare, and directed his attention back to the stage. The lights lowered and the audience around the two began to clamor in excitement, a single spot light illuminated the stage and Luna stepped into the light. The audience cheered, shouting his name. Luna flashed his million-dollar smile and gave a wink. </p><p>“Hi everyone!” Luna greeted cheerfully. “I’m super excited to be here tonight!” He stated, the audience hung on his every word. “I’ve got a bunch of songs I want to sing to you tonight, I’ve worked really hard singing them, so, let’s give it everything we got!” He continued, stopping periodically to let the audience cheer. “So, this first song is called Machine Gun Kiss! Let’s go!” He finished; the audience cheered in response. Luna quickly surveyed the audience and found both Hanzo and McCree. He made eye contact with Hanzo for a brief second before ‘Machine Gun Kiss’ began to blast through the speakers. A strong and defiant sounding guitar riff filled the arena as the crowd cheered in excitement. Luna brought the microphone to his face and began to sing. </p><p>“Midnight shadow... evaporates... </p><p>Accelerate through this old highway city </p><p>Into the night, you by my side, your tear-stained eyes, </p><p>Rouge running down your cheek, but baby...” </p><p>Luna sang, his passionate voice filling the venue, as the spotlight hit him perfectly, he made direct eye contact with Hanzo.  </p><p>“Tonight, everything's all right<br/>
As long as you're here next to me<br/>
My sweet babe.<br/>
Now let's let go of our<br/>
Past and our future<br/>
This night has room for only two, you and me<br/>
So, come and see, I'll show you paradise tonight!” </p><p>When the chorus hit, it felt as if the entire crowd disappeared, and Luna and Hanzo were the only two people in the arena. Never taking his eyes off of Hanzo, Luna gave him a determined look as if making a statement to him through his singing. </p><p>“Not just 1 kiss, not 2 kisses, not 100!<br/>
I've got a full clip of love for you, baby!<br/>
Hold on to me and I swear I won't let go,<br/>
I'll never, let you slip away from me...” </p><p>Luna held out his hand to the audience, more specifically to Hanzo. Hanzo sat in his chair as Luna sang the song, he could feel the overwhelming passion in Luna’s voice. His heart began to beat when Luna’s baby blue eyes met with chocolate brown eyes. Luna gave a smile and made a finger gun, almost as if he was aiming his feelings at Hanzo’s heart. </p><p>“Machine gun kiss, let's just fall in love!” </p><p>Luna sang the final note, his melodic voice filling the arena making the crowd go even crazier. Luna danced around with precise movements, as the song finished, Luna finished the dance with a confident final pose. The crowd roared and cheered, but Hanzo sat there, stunned at what he had just seen. Luna winked at Hanzo earning a blush from the archer.  </p><p>“I hope you guys enjoyed that! I really put my all into that last song, which was funny considering it was so short!” Luna joked; the audience laughed accordingly to his joke. “Hm... I wonder what else I should sing for you guys... Oh, I know!” Luna said with a wink. </p><p>….............................................................................................................................................................................

Long after the concert had finished, Luna walked back into Overwatch HQ, it was strangely empty. Well, aside from the various tinkering that could be heard from Winston’s lab. Luna found himself quietly walking to his room, in the darkness however, he could still make out Hanzo’s broad frame.  </p><p>“Oh, hey Hanzo.” Luna greeted, walking up to the Archer.  </p><p>“Hello Luna, I saw your performance, it was... quite impressive.” Hanzo said, Luna smiled and rubbed the back of his head.  </p><p>“Why thank you! I’m glad you and Jesse could make it.” Luna said, he noticed how uncomfortable Hanzo was. “Something wrong?” He asked. </p><p>“Ah... No.” Hanzo answered. “Nothing is wrong, it’s just... your performance was rather...” He started; Luna cut him off with a finger pressed against his lips.  </p><p>“Don’t say another word... I know Hanzo.” Luna said. “I meant every single word I sang in that song” He added, Luna brought his hand to his chest and gave Hanzo an unwavering and determined look. “Hanzo... I don’t care who you were in the past... and I don’t care about what you’ll become in the future.” He started.  </p><p>“You... How can you say that when you don’t know what will become of me?” Hanzo countered; Luna shook his head and got closer to Hanzo.  </p><p>“Exactly, I don’t know... We don’t know. So, we shouldn’t be focusing on worrying about what I don’t know.” Luna said in response. “I want to be with you Hanzo. The you that’s right here, in the present.” Luna added, now pressed against Hanzo’s chest.  </p><p>“Luna...” Hanzo began to say, but he was cut off by a passionate kiss from Luna. Hanzo was taken aback by the kiss from the smaller male. Hanzo relaxed and wrapped his arms around Luna, reciprocating the tender kiss. Time seemed to have stopped completely, and the two felt as if they were the only two people in the world.  </p><p>It was simply paradise for the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>